


Cover for Theirs is Not to Reason Why by Irollforinitiave (leiaprincess21)

by LadyElayne



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElayne/pseuds/LadyElayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be for the gift exchange, but I am late in posting it. I really hope you like it and that it makes up for the tardiness of its arrival!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Theirs is Not to Reason Why by Irollforinitiave (leiaprincess21)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irollforinitiative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irollforinitiative/gifts).



since, I cant get this picture to load here, I have posted a link to the image on my tumblr page. Irollforinitiave, please feel free to take the image and post it with your tale if you wish. or whereever else you would like to post it :-)

http://ladyelayne.tumblr.com/post/39808408132/this-is-for-irollforinitiave-leiaprincess21-for


End file.
